icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 MJHL Alumni News
in the News May *Nick Henry showcased his talents for NHL staff at the 2017 NHL Draft Combine in Buffalo, N.Y. *Sean Collins and Ryan Garbutt both signed one-year contracts with HK Sochi of the KHL. *Chay Genoway signed a one-year contract with Jokerit Helsinki of the Kontinental Hockey League. NHL Entry Draft *Nick Henry selected by the Colorado Avalanche and Wyatt Kalynuk by the Philadelphia Flyers. *Calgary Flames acquired defenceman Travis Hamonic from New York Islanders. July *Cole Smith attended Tampa Bay Lightning Developmental Camp. *Brady Keeper and Zach Whitecloud attended Los Angeles Kings Developmental Camp. *Calgary Flames re-signed winger Micheal Ferland to a two-year $3.5 million contract. *Tampa Bay Lightning signed defenseman Mathew Bodie to a one year two-way contract. *Manitoba Moose re-signed defenseman Peter Stoykewych to a two-year contract. August *Shane Hnidy hired by AT&T as colour commentator for Vegas Golden Knights TV broadcasts. September *Channing Bresciani and the CBR Brave won the Australian Ice Hockey League Championship. October *Philadelphia's Travis Sanheim made his NHL debut on October 5 against the Los Angeles Kings. *After being released by HK Sochi, Ryan Garbutt signed with Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod of the KHL. *Doug Hedley inducted into the Brandon University Athletics Wall of Fame. November *Zach Whitecloud played for Team Canada at the Karjala Cup in Finland. December *Travis Sanheim netted his first NHL goal to help the Flyers win their fifth straight game on December 14. *Jacksonville IceMen of the ECHL traded defenseman Chase Harrison to the Norfolk Admirals. *Tanner Jago named Atlantic Hockey Association Defensive Player of the Week (12/12). *Ryan Garbutt signed with HC Slovan Bratislava of the KHL, after being released by Nizhny Novgorod. January *Cody McLeod claimed off waivers by the New York Rangers from the Nashville Predators. *Joel Messner named NCHC Defenseman of the Week (1/29). February *Adam Henry named to the CWUAA Second All-Star Team. *Alex Henry selected to the ACHA Western Collegiate Hockey League First All-Star Team. *Tristan Keck named NCHC Offensive Player of the Week (2/26). March *Zach Whitecloud signed three-year entry-level contract with the Vegas Golden Knights. *Luke Karakas, Clay Van Diest, and the St. Norbert Green Knights won the NCHA Championship. *Paul Soubry and the Augsburg Auggies won the MIAC Championship. *Joel Messner selected as the recipient of the NCHC's third annual Post-Graduate Scholarship. *For a second straight season, Evan Last named to the BCIHL First All-Star Team. *Tanner Butler named to the ACAC First All-Conference Team. *Nakeh Lamothe and the MacEwan Griffins won the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference Championship. *Evan Last and the Trinity Western Spartans won the BCIHL Championship, Last named a Playoff All-Star. *Luke Karakas and the St. Norbert Green Knights won the NCAA Division III National Hockey Championship. April *Zach Whitecloud made his NHL debut on April 5 with Vegas Golden Knights against Edmonton Oilers. *With Claude Giroux screening, Travis Sanheim point shot goes in for his first postseason goal on April 15. *Travis Hamonic nominated for the King Clancy Memorial Trophy. *Joel Edmundson played for Team Canada at the World Hockey Championship. May *Noah King and the Swift Current Broncos won the WHL Championship. June *Barry Trotz and the Washington Capitals won the Stanley Cup. National Hockey League Professional Players *Michael Berens *Lee Christensen *Justin Coachman *Ryan Garbutt *Brendan Harms *Brenden Kotyk *Brendan Mitchell *Tyler Mueller *Guillaume Naud *Brendan O’Donnell Major Junior *Duncan McGovern *Zak Smith University & College Players *Matt Alexander *Noah Anderson *Tyler Anderson *Tyler Anton *Jayson Argue *Justin Augert *Jeff Bartel *Connar Bass *Justin Baudry *Alex Bechtold *Cole Berreth *Liam Bilton *Kyle Bird *Ryan Bittner *Dylan Bowerman *Brad Bowles *Shawn Bowles *Channing Bresciani *Sam Briscoe *Brett Brooks *Derrick Brooks *Garrett Browning *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Josh Bykowski *Warren Callis *Gordon Campbell-Follows *Patrick Carlin *Jon Carlson *Sam Chatterley *Seth Chumley *Andrew Clark *Justin Coachman *Ryan Cooper *Jacob Daughtry *Rory Davidson *Nick Deery *Zach DeGraves *Justin Derlago *Johnny Dora *Austin Douglas *Eddie Eades *Tristan Elie *Nic Erb *Garnet Exelby *Nick Fountain *Craig Fournier *Matt Franczyk *Zach Franko *Lucas Froese *Scott Gall *Garrett Geane *Dylan Gejdos *Shane Gingera *Andrew Green *Tyler Gutenberg *Greg Harney *David Heath *Mack Heisinger *Adam Henry *Alex Henry *Zak Hicks *Brandon Holtby *Ben Hull *Graham Hunt *Sawyer Jacobson *Tanner Jago *Carter Johnson *Joren Johnson *Talor Joseph *Artsiom Kalashnikov *Luke Karakas *Geordie Keane *Kurt Keats *Tristan Keck *Brady Keeper *Zack Klebaum *Ty Kraus *Nakeh Lamothe *Evan Last *Remi Laurencelle *John Lawrence *Keaton Leininger *Joe Leonidas *Taeron Lewis *Matt Liggett *Ryley Lindgren *Drake Lindsay *Bryce Lipinski *Lyndon Lipinski *Quintin Lisoway *Tanner Lomsnes *Cody Longie *Rhett Lough *Gardiner MacDougall *David MacGregor *Thomas Mansbridge *Travis Marit *Connor Martin *Cole McCaig *Connor McCallum *Dillan McCombie *Justin McDonald *Lawson McDonald *Kerry McGlynn *Brendan McKay *Jeremy McNeil *Joel Messner *Matt Millan *Robert Moar *Evan Morden *Carey Morrison *Romano Morrison *Tyler Mros *Tyler Mueller *Guillaume Naud *Kamerin Nault *Dylan Nelson *Brett Orr *Braeden Ostepchuk *Nathan Park *Justin Paulic *Landon Peel *Tyler Penner *Tim Perks *Steven Phillips *Jay Pringle *Erik Pushka *Evan Robert *David Robertson *Colin Robin *Davis Ross *Nolan Ross *A.J. Rupert *Aaron Ryback *Kyle Salmon *T.J. Samec *Nick Sandy *Garrett Schmitz *Joel Schreyer *Parker Sharp *Bo Sigurdson *Lucas Skrumeda *Cole Smith *T.J. Sneath *Michael Sofillas *Kurt Sonne *Paul Soubry *Byron Spriggs *Tommy Stang *Jon Stephansson *Dean Stewart *Jake Stilwell *Brett Stovin *Paul Stoykewych *Johl Swedlo *Brandon Switzer *Dasan Sydora *Chance Thomas *Parker Thomas *Nick Trefry *Justin Valentino *Grant Valiquette *Clay Van Diest *Zaine Walker *Nathan Warren *Jonah Wasylak *Brock Weston *Chris Westlund *Zach Whitecloud *Jeremy Wik *Ben Williams *Colin Woods *Adam Wowryk *Hayden Yaremko *Graham Zagrodney Category:MJHL alumni